darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements Overview
Divine Elements The Divine Elements were elements of the the Divine Creators. 'Prophracia' The element of the prophecy. The people blessed with these powers usually have spontaneous visions of the future. They are also very talented in Psychic. 'Necrolia' The element of necromancy and death. The people blessed with these powers have the ability to raise people from the dead, unless the bodies are burned, which is the main thing that everyone does with dead bodies. 'Heavasia' The element of divinity. People of this element are very talented with Ligia, with this element granting them the ability to create brighter light than a regular Ligia user of equal skill. Void Elements The Void Elements were elements of the the Void Creators. 'Shadesi' The element of the shadows. People with this element are very stealthy and sneaky. They are decent in using both Ligia and Dracian (Light and Dark), for shadows are made of both. 'Dracim' The element of dreams. People with this element are very strange, as they are always drifting off. They are generally better at using all the natural elements than a beginner at them, but they have no natural specialty. (That means, no giant walls of fire and a tsunami combined.) 'Reifac' This is the element of the void, which is the world outside of Darkspell, between it and the real world. They are equally adept as the Dracim, but are always focused, which is sometimes a bad thing. Natural Elements 'Ligia' This is the element of light. People who use this can do powerful light spells, from beams to healing spells, to illuminate dark places and many other uses. Large numbers of characters are capable of using this element. 'Dracian' This is the element of darkness. People who use this can do powerful dark spells, e.g, beams or to lower the light level of a room, among many other uses. Large numbers of characters are capable of using this element. 'Earth' This is the element of earth. Users with this element can control the soil and stone around them, that is, earth and rocks. Sand is also controllable but it's a little more dificult to focus on, as it is made of lots of tiny rock fragments. 'Plant' This is the element of nature. Users with this element can control the plants (roots, stem and leaves), as well as speed up and/or stop the growth of them. They can also use poisons to some degree. 'Fire' This is the element of fire. People who use this element can control fire, as well as make sparks and create heat. With some earth affinity, they can also learn to control lava and magma. Large numbers of characters use this element. 'Water' This is the element of water. Users who control this element can control water of all kinds, in two of the states (Liquid and Gas). This allows for water users to have air control to an extent. (They can modify the air's contents, but not change the direction of the wind nor send people flying). Large numbers of characters are capable of using this element. 'Metal' This is the element of the ores. Users can control metals of all kind and shape them with ease. They can turn into metal too, and the uses vary from defense to attack, as metal users can create shields in an instant and then turn them into weapons with the same affinity. 'Psychic' This is the element of the mind. Users can lift things using their mind, and can read other people's minds as well as manipulate weak minds (with very low psychic defense). 'Electric' This is the element of electricity. Users can draw, create, attack with and stop electricity. Their bodies can conduct electricity too. 'Ice' This is the element of ice. Users can control water in it's solid state, and lower temperature. It is a more powerful form of water, with much more limited uses. 'Air' This is the element of air. Users can control wind and air molecules like Oxygen and Nitrogen. Technically, it is possible for a wind master to deprive people of Nitrogen to stop the chemical reaction required for life. However, the time required to do so to the point of death in a healthy person outdoes the current known energy levels of any person. 'Poison' This is the element of poisons and toxins. Users of this element can control various poisons and toxins, spreading their insidious influence through their opponent's body, killing them from the inside. Category:Elements